User blog:Bludger040/Jerry Bigwall's Journey
Profile Jerry was a friend of Mayor Johnson and the owner of his club, The Livingstone Club. At the time of his death, Jerry wore a white shirt and a black shirt with a white tie underneath it. He had brown hair and also brown eyes. Murder details Jerry, eating cake Jerry, eating the cake rigged with the razor blades which killed him. Jerry was found dead in Mayor Johnson's campaign garden party, after eating the cake which was rigged with razor blades. In the morgue, Nathan Pandit found out that Jerry did not chew his food, because if he had, then he would have felt the razor blades and would not eat them with the cake. Nathan also confirmed that the killer played tennis, since fibers of a tennis ball was found in Jerry's throat. Nathan talked to David Jones and the player a second time after the autopsy to inform them that Jerry was injected with a strange liquid called "Truth Serum" shortly before he died--a small puncture wound in Jerry's neck made Nathan shed light on this. When the team seized an empty box of razor blades in a trash bag at the bridge near the crime scene, they sent the fabric lints to Grace Delaney for analysis, and upon completion of the analysis, Grace stated that the killer wore a bow tie, and used the whole box of razor blades to kill Jerry. Profile Jerry was a friend of Mayor Johnson and the owner of his club, The Livingstone Club. At the time of his death, Jerry wore a white shirt and a black shirt with a white tie underneath it. He had brown hair and also brown eyes. Murder details Jerry, eating cake Jerry, eating the cake rigged with the razor blades which killed him. Jerry was found dead in Mayor Johnson's campaign garden party, after eating the cake which was rigged with razor blades. In the morgue, Nathan Pandit found out that Jerry did not chew his food, because if he had, then he would have felt the razor blades and would not eat them with the cake. Nathan also confirmed that the killer played tennis, since fibers of a tennis ball was found in Jerry's throat. Nathan talked to David Jones and the player a second time after the autopsy to inform them that Jerry was injected with a strange liquid called "Truth Serum" shortly before he died--a small puncture wound in Jerry's neck made Nathan shed light on this. When the team seized an empty box of razor blades in a trash bag at the bridge near the crime scene, they sent the fabric lints to Grace Delaney for analysis, and upon completion of the analysis, Grace stated that the killer wore a bow tie, and used the whole box of razor blades to kill Jerry. Killer and motives The killer turned out to be Westville family heir, Mitchell Westville. The Living Stone Club The Livingstone Club, Jerry's club. To arrest Mitchell, Jones disguised himself as Jerry and approached Mitchell at the Garden Party by surprise. Mitchell said that he killed Jerry because Jerry got him drunk one night, thus making him reveal that his family was broke, while Jerry recorded him saying that. Mitchell did not want his family name to get spoiled as the people in Maple Heights would have regarded him with disdain if they had known the truth, and he said that murder was a lesser crime in this district. Mitchell wanted to administer Jerry the truth serum because he wanted access to Jerry's safe in the Livingstone Club, but failed as Jerry would tell the truth behind the Westvilles anyway. To preserve the Westville name, Mitchell opted to kill Jerry by rigging a cake with razor blades. Jones then revealed his true self to allow the player to make the arrest. In court, Mitchell told Judge Hall that the families of Maple Heights existed for centuries, and had been the most respected people of Grimsborough, but Judge Hall countered that all Mitchell did was add murder to the Westville name. In spite of Mitchell's words, the court deduced that a murder, no matter the details of and the motives behind the occurrence, was a punishable offense even though the slaying was justified which were grounds for a lifetime jail sentence for Mitchell. Category:Blog posts